<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Godflowers by GoldenS0422</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056638">Godflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422'>GoldenS0422</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, First Kiss, anakin is a young knight, padme is a young queen, this'll be short and sweet i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in the enchanted Kingdom of Naboo, where people of young and old prosper as flowers of nature and magic bloom, there lived a young knight named Anakin Skywalker. Everyone knew him to be so brave, talented, and kind. He was cherished by the entire kingdom, loved by the commoners and noblemen alike. There was always stories going around of how he had defeated an army of pirates all on his own, how he hunted down a well-known gang of criminals and brought them to justice, and how he was once a slave to the infamous Jabba the Hutt but was freed by the will of the gods. To them, he was a god, but he knew he wasn’t, at least not yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in the enchanted Kingdom of Naboo, where people of young and old prosper as flowers of nature and magic bloom, there lived a young knight named Anakin Skywalker. Everyone knew him to be so brave, talented, and kind. He was cherished by the entire kingdom, loved by the commoners and noblemen alike. There was always stories going around of how he had defeated an army of pirates all on his own, how he hunted down a well-known gang of criminals and brought them to justice, and how he was once a slave to the infamous Jabba the Hutt but was freed by the will of the gods. To them, he was a god, but he knew he wasn’t, at least not yet.</p><p>Anakin was venturing around the kingdom with his horse, Artoo, like he always did when a young girl came up to him, so he stopped his horse as she greeted him, “Hello, sir!”</p><p>“Hello, dear,” he pointed to the flower halo she had on her hand. “And, what is that you have there?”</p><p>“This is for you,” she hoisted the flower halo up, and he took it. Anakin then got on a knee to get to her level and hugged her.</p><p>“Thank you, little one,” he replied with a soft smile before putting the halo on top of his head. He then got his dirty yellow cape caught up and turned to fix it for a moment. “This is beautiful. In fact, it kind of reminds me of you, actually.”</p><p>He could see the slight blush in the little girl’s cheeks, “Thank you.”</p><p>“No, thank <em>you</em>, I love it.”</p><p>She then closed up to his ear and whispered, “Is it true that you are really a god?”</p><p>He shook his head, “No, little one, I am merely a man inclined to do the right thing.” He then smiled at her once again before getting back up on top of Artoo, and he gave a small wave to the now-awestruck child to which she waved back as he then got Artoo to get moving once again. The little girl watched as Anakin rode off into the distance.</p><p>____________________</p><p>Anakin was now coming up to the end as he found himself right in front of the forest. This forest was known to have one of the godflowers in it. Godflowers were flowers that, when extracted by placing it into a bowl full of water, would turn its drinker into a god or goddess when drank. Anakin once thought of venturing into the forest one time to see if he could find anything, but he thought otherwise at the last moment. He was happy with where he was at, after all. He was a beloved knight, and he cherished that.</p><p>He heard a horse coming up behind him, and he turned around to look and see who it was. There was seemingly a woman underneath that dark cloak, and Anakin wanted to know who it was, “And, who are you?”</p><p>The woman didn’t say anything, but she instead lifted the hood up to reveal the beautiful and young Queen Padmé Amidala. She seemed to be wearing more clothing, but it was covered by the cloak. Anakin looked at her in awe as her lovely brown curls snuck down behind her head and under her shoulders, and he could see some of her hair being bunched up into two hair buns on either side. She truly looked the part of a goddess.</p><p>The queen sighed in relief, “Finally, I have been looking everywhere for you.”</p><p>Knocked out of his reverie, he replied, “And, w-why exactly would you b-be looking for me?”</p><p>“I…wish to explore this forest, but many people would always say that I should not enter this alone. I wanted to take a knight with me, and knowing your reputation here, I wanted you,” she explained. “Well, that is, of course, if you’re willing to come with me.”</p><p>“Why are you here anyway?”</p><p>“I’m here to go after a Godflower. Apparently, if you…<em>drink</em> one of them, you would become a god or a goddess. There are many of them, but…I read a few books yesterday and one of them, the Godflower of Love, is here in this very forest.”</p><p>He slowly nodded, “I see.”</p><p>“Would you like to come with me?”</p><p>He nodded, “Well, I don’t see why not.”</p><p>She giggled, “I suppose I don’t either. Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>Anakin’s lips curled up into a smile as he accepted her offer, “With pleasure.” Anakin followed Padmé’s horse into the large forest. As they got deeper and deeper, the forest got darker and darker, but both the queen and the young knight were unfazed in their expedition. Despite the forest having an eerie atmosphere, Anakin struggled to take his eyes off of Padmé. The queen was beautiful. She was young, being the queen at the mere age of 24, yet he had heard people praising here all throughout the kingdom, saying how she was the perfect fit for such a role and that there was no other queen just like here. He didn’t blame them, however. He would’ve said the same.</p><p>Too caught up as he fell into reverie once more, he blurted out, “You’re beautiful.”</p><p>He didn’t even notice himself saying those words, but Padmé did as she giggled before replying, “Why thank you, that’s so nice of you to say.”</p><p>Anakin blushed before asking, “And, what would you be up to by the time you’d become a goddess?”</p><p>She shrugged, “I’m not quite sure. I’ll surely be ruling for a while, a long while. I seek a companion, however. Someone who can rule alongside me and take on godhood with me. Of course, that would require another godflower on its own, but still, that is what I wish. I do not wish to marry just for the sake of political alliances, for I believe a marriage of no love is not true. A Goddess of Love needs true love.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Oh my, Your Majesty, I can already see why you’d be well as the Goddess of Love.”</p><p>She smiled softly in response before insisting, “Please, call me Padmé.”</p><p>“Padmé…”, he repeated, the words flowing softly out of his mouth. “Well, if you weren’t planning to, you may call me Anakin then.”</p><p>“Anakin…”, she repeated this time, and he savored the sound of it coming out of her mouth. “It’s a lovely name. I’ve known it for a while, but…that doesn’t really change anything. Where does it come from?”</p><p>“My mother gave it to me. Her name was Shmi, and I was a slave back then, actually. All I heard was that the name brought in luck. I don’t really know much.”</p><p>“How is she now?”, she asked, a small frown on her face appearing for the slightest moment. “Your mother?”</p><p>He sighed, “She died recently. She was beaten up by the same people who enslaved us. We escaped, but they caught up to her, I suppose.”</p><p>She frowned, “I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“That’s why I became a knight, actually, to make sure nobody would have to go through what I and my mother went through back then.”</p><p>“I’m sure your mother would be very proud of you.”</p><p>“I pray every day that she is.”</p><p>“I’ve once read that gods and goddesses could visit the afterlife which is where people end up in once they pass. If I find this godflower, I’ll make sure your mother knows exactly what you’ve become.”</p><p>He laughed, “I’d thank you for that.”</p><p>The two looked around as they rode through the forest. It was dark, but Padmé was not bothered by it knowing a godflower would be glowing, shining through the darkness it was currently covered in that is the dark of the forest. There were many trees, some large and some not. There were plants and perhaps a few animals running around the place as well. There was grass everywhere as they trotted along. There was a light breeze hitting them and rustling came from the leaves as well.</p><p>There were many flowers everywhere, but none of them shone brightly.</p><p>“What is this godflower supposed to look like anyway?”, Anakin asked after a bit of silence.</p><p>“They’re supposed to glow. The Godflower of Love shines a bright yellow though other godflowers have different colors.”</p><p>He nodded, “Well, do you see anything? I don’t.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Me neither.”</p><p>“It is a quiet day today, isn’t it?”</p><p>“That’s just because we’re in the forest,” she pointed out. “Still, the silence is nice. I must admit.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t disagree with you on that note. Anyway, may I ask you a question?”</p><p>“You already did, but of course, go ahead.”</p><p>“Why…did you become a queen so young? I’m not trying to say that you are unfit or anything. In fact, I believe you are more fit than others, but as I was asking, why did you become a queen so young?”</p><p>“My…mother passed when I was of a young age, and a few years later, my father abdicated, saying he struggled to run the kingdom without Mother by his side, so I took the burden of the crown.”</p><p>“Well, you are certainly handling it well.”</p><p>She blushed slightly before counter-asking, “And, you? Why did you become a knight so young?”</p><p>“Acts of bravery,” he answered. “It was only a few years ago when I saved a small group of people from some bandits when there weren’t any knights around. I was merely a squire back then.”</p><p>“I am very sure your knighthood is much deserved,” she complimented him.</p><p>“Well, thank you.”</p><p>“So, do you see anything? Any glowing flowers around here?”, she asked as they came to a halt.</p><p>“Still nothing, no,” he shook his head.</p><p>She sighed as she got off her horse, and Anakin did the same. As he got off the horse, he looked at her and saw a resigned frown on her face. Because of this, he frowned as well, giving her a look of sympathy. Not wanting to see her like this, he walked off for a bit and plucked a rose from the grass.</p><p>He offered her the rose, “Here.”</p><p>She looked up at him before looking at the rose, and slowly, she took it and smiled, “Thank you.”</p><p>When she looked back at him, however, both of them could feel a change in energy, atmosphere. Shortly after, they were being pulled together, and when Anakin placed his hands on either of her shoulders, she closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. Anakin closed his as well.</p><p>His eyes fluttered open as she pulled out of the kiss, and the two were blushing heavily. She took a deep breath before speaking up, “Well, really, thank you for this. I…wish I could pay you something back.”</p><p>“You already have,” he replied.</p><p>“That’s not enough.”</p><p>Anakin was left with many things in his mind as the two made their way back out of the forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed ever since Anakin went with Padmé into the forest, and he still couldn’t get the young queen off his mind. Despite the kiss they’d shared a few days ago, however, he never believe he would stand a chance at winning her heart. He simply wasn’t meant for her. He knew this, and despite how many times he’d think about it, he could always hear the slight ache in his heart when he’d think of that. Everyday, he would come to the forest and hope she would be there, waiting for him, but every time, she wasn’t there, and every time, he’d go back home or back to work with a look of sadness on his face.</p><p>When he came out today, however, he could sense something odd going on between the people in the kingdom. They were all wandering around with concerned looks on their faces, checking just about every single corner of the place and wandering through every single building they could. He didn’t have a single clue as to what was going on. There was no poster or papers flying around that should tell him what the occasion was, so he decided to go over to one of the people looking around to ask about the occasion.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>The man turned around, “Y-yes?”</p><p>“What exactly is happening around? You people have not been acting normal, I must admit.”</p><p>“Have you not heard?! The queen has disappeared!”</p><p>His eyes widened, “What now?”</p><p>“You heard me: the queen has disappeared! They say she’s been gone ever since yesterday!”</p><p>He slowly nodded before running off to where Artoo would be at, at the stable. When he got there, he didn’t waste any time and brought Artoo out himself rather than asking for help from a stable boy, and when he hopped onto his horse, he got him to go, and Artoo trotted off.</p><p>____________________</p><p>Anakin let out a deep breath before entering the forest. This is the one place he believed he would find Padmé in, and this is also the one place that not many people were looking at. In a rush to find her, he got Artoo to gallop into the dark forest. The forest was darker and colder than usual, and the eeriness was more than obvious. Still, he pushed on. At some point, it got quiet enough to the point that all he could hear was Artoo’s galloping, and this was when he decided to stop.</p><p>He squinted as he began to notice something between a large group of trees, and he then got off Artoo before patting him on the back. When he looked back to the group of trees, he drew his sword and slowly advanced to what he was seeing, breaking a few fallen leaves which caused them to rustle as he creeped forward. At some point, he looked back to see Artoo, and he was still there.</p><p>He turned a corner and saw the horse of Padmé standing there. He quickly looked back before running to it. He checked on the horse which seemed to be minding its own business to see if he could find anything worth noting, but there was nothing. He shook his head before turning back.</p><p>He went to the dark wooden house that he saw earlier, and when he came up to the front door, he looked up repeatedly for whatever reason as he slowly let his hand hover over to the doorknob. He then quickly twisted it and pushed open the door. He quickly backed away and covered his nose due to how horrible the place smelled. He coughed as well for good measure. When he was far enough, he took a deep breath before going back inside.</p><p>“AHHH!”</p><p>As he went inside, he fell down a hole of pure darkness.</p><p>
  <em>Splash.</em>
</p><p>He swam up, and he noticed that he landed in a small patch of water. He panted as he got out of the water, and when he got up, water was dripping everywhere. He coughed a few times before scanning the area, and all he saw were dead bodies everywhere. Some were the bodies of commoners whereas others were the bodies of defeated knights. Either way, it was no good sight. Anakin took his sword back from the patch and held it out in front of him as a way of defense.</p><p>He advanced into the dark hallway. It was dark, but he could barely see through it. There were a few torches that lit some of the way for him, and he kept advancing. As he walked farther and farther, he began hearing muffled voices of panic. Shortly after, a large amount torches lit up, and it revealed Padmé tied up to a chair, a rope in her mouth.</p><p>Anakin was about to run to her, but he noticed a man in a cloak behind her. He pointed his sword at him, “SHOW YOURSELF!”</p><p>The cloaked man cackled before walking in front of him, “I’ve been expecting you, Skywalker. I knew you would come.” His voice sounded dry, rough, and old. He sounded much older than what Anakin was thinking.</p><p>“Who are you?”, he asked, still sounding unfazed. “Come on now.”</p><p>“Mm, maybe you shouldn’t know,” he murmured before taking the hood off. It revealed a pale, old man of ages that people shouldn’t live up to. He was old, frail, and supposedly weak. He had scars everywhere and was arguably quite the abomination. Anakin’s eyes widened at the terrifying sight. He was practically frozen in place when-</p><p>“ARGHHHH!”</p><p>Tentacles of sorts came flying out the back of the man and swung itself towards Anakin. Anakin barely ducked underneath, already questioning if this man was…a man. He stepped back, and he could barely hear the muffled screams of Padmé behind <em>it.</em> Another tentacle came flying at him from the other side.</p><p>
  <em>Block.</em>
</p><p>He positioned his sword perfectly, and it cut open a wound in the tentacle, leaking dark blood as the wound remained. Anakin was grossed out and stepped back before trying to run at him.</p><p>In return, it lashed out at him with yet another tentacle, and it hit him right in the head like a log. Anakin fell and placed a hand where he was hit on. He groaned before stumbling as he tried to get back to his feet.</p><p>
  <em>Duck.</em>
</p><p>He barely missed the next tentacle lash. He tripped again, but it allowed him to get his sword back into his hands, and when he got back up to his feet, it wrapped a tentacle around him.</p><p>Anakin gritted his teeth before slicing off the tentacle being wrapped around him. It screamed in pain as he was quickly freed from the hold he would’ve found himself in.</p><p>Wanting to take advantage of this, he ran at it, screaming in anger. He swung widely at it, to which it easily ducked underneath. Anakin turned around, and a tentacle was already coming at him. Positioning his sword correctly, he sliced off another bit of the tentacle, leading to another cry of pain.</p><p>Anakin smiled triumphantly before running at him for another swing. It sidestepped it, but only barely, leaving a scar on its shoulder, and so came another cry of pain. Anakin took the hilt into both of his hands before running at it.</p><p>He jumped up before impaling it right in where its heart would likely be. He then pulled the sword out. He panted.</p><p>When he caught his breath, he turned to see Padmé still tied to the chair, looking relieved. He ran to her and quickly cut the ropes, and when she was completely set free, she stood up and brought him into a tight embrace.</p><p>“Are you alright?”, he asked her as he hugged her back.</p><p>She nodded eventually, “Yes, yes.”</p><p>“Well, thank heavens,” he sighed. “The entire kingdom’s descended into chaos trying to find out about where you’ve gone.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really, that’s why I went out here to find you,” he pointed out.</p><p>“Oh,” she then turned to a doorway to a room nearby. “Well, come with me, I have something to show you.”</p><p>He followed her into a room. The room wasn’t all that bright, but he could still easily making out the two glowing flowers on top of a table. One of them was yellow, and the other was blue.</p><p>“I-is that…?”, he trailed off.</p><p>“Yes, the Godflower of Love,” she confirmed. “And, there’s another one as well.”</p><p>She took two bowls and filled both up with water. Anakin smiled as he watched her take the shining yellow flower and placed it into the bowl. He stepped closer and observed as the flower slowly disappeared, turning the water into a light shade of yellow. She then drank up, and he could see all her scars and wounds disappearing, replaced with perfect pale skin. The dirt on her dress disappeared as a faint yellow glow surrounded her. Now, he could proudly say that she was a goddess, “You truly are a goddess.”</p><p>She giggled, “Thank you. Now, I actually wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>“Hm?”, he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“See, this right here,” she pointed to the blue flower. “This is the Godflower of Courage. I found it not too far from this house.” She took it into her hands and offered it to him. “Here, it is yours.”</p><p>“W-wait, r-really? You w-want to give this to me?”</p><p>“I’ve…learned a lot of things about you and…my thoughts and how I feel for you, and I…want to give you this. After you drink it in, I…also have one more thing I wish to ask you.”</p><p>He thought about it for a bit, the idea of godhood. Would he take well to it? Would he face it well? <em>Did he even want it?</em></p><p>“No,” he respectfully pushed her offering hand back. “I won’t take it.”</p><p>“N-no?”, she asked, utterly surprised with his answer.</p><p>He shook his head, “No, I’m…happy with where I am.”</p><p>She frowned, “I understand.”</p><p>“What is it that you wanted to ask me though?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Just…ignore it.” She then placed her hands behind his neck and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>When she pulled out, Anakin felt…strange, but she did confirm what it was, “A kiss from a godly being brings good fortune, and I want you to know that you will always be in my good graces, Anakin.”</p><p>He let out a small smile, “I’m merely doing my duty, Your Majesty.”</p><p>She smiled at him.</p><p>It faltered.</p><p>She said her goodbyes and left.</p><p>Anakin smiled, but he too faltered in his smile. This didn’t feel right.</p><p>____________________</p><p>As the days passed, Anakin began to question his decision of godhood more and more. While godhood could mean a long life of loneliness, it could also mean an everlasting relationship with someone, specifically a fellow god, or rather, goddess. He was happy as a mortal for a long time, but he soon found himself yearning to be with the Goddess of Love. Soon enough, a single statement began echoing in his head.</p><p>
  <em>A Goddess of Love needs true love.</em>
</p><p>He placed a hand on his forehead as he went from questioning his decision to completely regretting it, but he remembered goddesses were immortal and he’d have forever to be able to make that decision to be with Padmé. He groaned as he felt even more regret coming to him. He couldn’t stay like this forever.</p><p>So, he went off to get Artoo and to ride off to the castle.</p><p>He eventually found himself nearing Padmé’s room, and one of her handmaidens noticed him, “Sire?”</p><p>“Is Her Majesty here?”, he asked. “I’d…like to see her.”</p><p>She nodded, “In her room, yes, but I’d best be careful.”</p><p>“Why so?”</p><p>“It’s always been her goal to achieve godhood, yet ever since she has achieved it, she has not smiled since. She still isn’t happy, and if I were you, I’d try not worsening it.”</p><p>He nodded, “I understand.”</p><p>He took a deep breath as he opened the door to Padmé’s room, “Padmé?”. The young goddess was sat on her bed, no faint shine and looking extremely downhearted as her handmaiden described.</p><p>She turned around, “Anakin?”</p><p>He sat down next to her, “I…want to talk about something.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Do you remember that you offered me godhood a few days ago?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>“Well, I know I initially said no, but…I’ve thought about it, and I do want it. That is, of course, if you still have it.”</p><p>She immediately lightened up, the faint glow showing up on her again as she stood up and opened a shelf, “Yes, of course, I still have it.” She brought out the glowing blue flower, and she then took out a bowl and had it filled with water. When it was, she placed the flower inside the bowl and let it fade into the blue.</p><p>Padmé smiled as Anakin took the bowl in his hands and drank it. All of the many scars that served as memories of his dark childhood disappeared, replaced with perfect, clear skin, and a faint blue glow came up around him.</p><p>“Did…I do it right?”, he asked.</p><p>She smiled, “You did it perfectly.”</p><p>“So, now that I’ve drank it, what is that question you wanted to ask me?”</p><p>She sat down next to him and held onto both of his hands, “Anakin, do you remember when I said I wished for a companion? Someone to rule alongside me?”</p><p>“Yes,” he slowly nodded, cautiously optimistic about the whole situation.</p><p>“Well, I just want you to know that I…love you, and considering the moments we shared, I wanted to ask you if you felt the same.”</p><p>He nodded, full of confidence before kissing her, “Yes, yes, I do love you.”</p><p>She beamed at him before it quickly disappeared, “Now, I want to ask you the final one.”</p><p>“Which is…?”</p><p>“Anakin Skywalker, I wish to ask for your hand in marriage,” she said before biting her lip as she awaited an answer.</p><p>Despite him partly expecting this, he gaped as the words flew out of her mouth. Still, despite all that.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She smiled before she kissed him this time, and Anakin happily accepted.</p><p>In time, Anakin and Padmé were married with Anakin now being known as King Anakin of Naboo and the God of Courage. Padmé feared ruling alone and seeing everyone pass right in front of her very eyes, but with Anakin alongside her, it would be okay. Both of them took to godhood easily, and despite them constantly answering prayers that were whispered into their ears, they still took to the duties of ruling the kingdom. After all, with one another, it was all that little bit easier, and as one would guess…</p><p>They all lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>